Happier Times Long Gone
by nightbloodrose
Summary: Cami and her band come to a new school with new faces...but what is Zero doing here!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome,dear Camiella and friends,"Head master Cross announced.

We opened the double doors and walked in to see the Headmaster dressed in a cocky outfit which was per usual after several visits hear with my mother. He was dressed in a heavy coat, shawl, and scarf as if it was the dead of winter instead of fall.

Karin, Akira, Hiro, and William had huge sweat drops and faces that clearly stated they expected more-alot more- of the great pacifist, founder of Cross Academy than this over enthused man.

I just smiled at Cross with warmth. He was kooky ,but I was just as weird maybe weirder in my personality so I couldn't judge.

"Hello Mr.Cross," I said brightly before elbowing Akira in the ribs to make the rest of them mutter their greeting to the Headmaster.

Mr.Cross came from behind his desk and hugged me tightly before swinging me a round like a rag doll.

"My, my, you've grown into quite the young woman,"He complimented putting me down.

"Thanks," I said grateful with a big smile.

"B-but what have you done to your hair," He screeched loudly grabbing a strand of my curly black hair gazing at the dark blue streaks, the same color as my eyes.

Last time I visited my curly hair didn't have streaks, my left eyebrow didn't have 3 piercings and my right didn't have 2. My ears now had 5 more piercings in the left added to the one in each ear, my lips bottom contained 2 silver rings, and my nose was pierced among other physical changes.

I shrugged nonchalant, "Just added some color."

Big anime tears were going down his face as he kept looking at my hair sniffling before mumbling, "But I loved your pretty black hair."

I looked at him with fake sadness, "Is it really that bad?"

I worked at making tears come into my eyes as I pouted at him.

His eyes widened in dismay behind his round glasses, "N-n-no of course not. It looks gorgeous on you!"

He rushed to hug me again and I laughed hugging him back before he let go I saw a boy around my age near his desk. His beauty was unreal; brown hair to the base of his neck and bangs falling in his distant yet gorgeous reddish brown eyes. He wore a white school uniform that I believe was for the Night Class of Cross Academy the class my friends and I would be joining. Yes, Karin, Akira, Hiro, and William are aristocrats, some pure bloods I on the other hand was only half vampire oddly enough. Don't ask how.(Night:Seriously don't) I backed away with my eyes still on the vampire boy before I glanced at the Headmaster. He blinked at me looking slightly confused before he smiled and turned towards the boy.

"Kaname I would like you to meet-"

"Camiella Myra Kingstone," I interrupted and bowed slightly.

"Karin Takeuchi," She said grinning as her green eyes sparkled interest as she examined 'Kaname' eagerly.

"Akira Shiomi," He said shyly smiling politely.

"Hiro Kamichama," Hiro said in his deep voice as his blue curious eyes addressed Kaname in a purely professional way.

"William Doyle," His British accent prominent a smile on his pale face the same shade as everyone else's except mine that was a light brown.

"Good morning," He said in a pleasant tone, "I'm Kaname Kuran, president of the Night Class." His accent spoke of decades maybe centuries on Earth gain a very formal 'accent'.

"Oh,Cami," Cross singsonged my eyes snapped to his, "I'm curious do you still have Kiki?"

My eyes sparkled like a little child's. "Uh huh she's in here," I said pointing to my purse/bag near my waist on a strap over my shoulder.

Kaname raised a brow, "You have a pet?"

"Yes, my pet snake Kiki," I smiled at him.

I honestly loved my snake since my mommy got her for me when I was 7, yes 7 I'm very trustworthy... 8 times out of 10.

"Snake," He looked slightly surprised.

"Her mom got it for her when she was 7," Karin said finger combing her short black hair streaked with pink.

"You must be very responsible," Kaname mused.

"Nope," I said lightly, "My mom just trusts people alot."

(Night:Hey thats all of my new story for now,please tell me what you think of it)


	2. Chapter 2

I unzipped the zipper on part of the flap of my bag and gently took out Kiki, who hissed in joy at getting out of the bag. I let her slither around my arm and hang over my neck so she was comfortable.

"Happy Kiki," I asked with a child's curiosity.

She just stared at Kaname probably wondering who this new strange vampire was.

"Oh, I bet you're wondering who he is right," I asked Kiki pointing at Kaname.  
Yes, I talk to my snake but I swear she understands me. She really, really does.

Kiki nodded her head slightly.

See? Ha! I told you so!

I smiled this time towards Kaname, "Will you pretty please come here so I can introduce you to Kiki? It's so she won't attack you," I added the last sentence seeing hesitance all across his face.

"Snake venom harms humans not vampires," He began to reason.

I shook my head, "Kiki's venom is different. It actually **heals** humans not kill them. Vampires who've been bitten by Kiki have always died a slow death from killing them in two hours time."

He looked surprised and asked, "How did you find a snake capable of such?"

I scratched my head and laughed nervously, "Actually I did experiments hoping to find a way to be fully human," I looked down at the floor, " a formula I was experimenting with that I believe had the correct balance to kill the vampire part of me and heal human injuries that might develop from killing that part of me to be correct. Kiki got into the box I kept it in the she smashed the tube container and slithered in the formula. The glass cut her underbelly which caused the stuff to get in her blood."

I looked up to see him with his eyes closed apparently thinking.

"Hm, interesting. I believe I speak for the class wholeheartedly when I say: Welcome to Cross Academy's Night Class."

Kaname gave me a polite smile as I gave him a cheerful on back before being attacked by the Headmaster.  
He hugged me tightly literally swinging me around like a rag doll.

"Oh, this is so wonderful! I get my loving goddaughter into my school. You'll have to come by for dinner everyday and no getting trouble dear or I'll have to call your mother. We don't want to worry her!You and your friends just have to sing for us today during trading of classes. We'll just end day class early and start night class a little later!"

Finally he put me down. I felt dizzy and stumbled a bit only to be caught by William.

"Careful love," William said with a boyish grin as he helped me stand.

"So what do you think Kaname," Cross asked him with a determined air.

Kaname looked at him with his distant eyes before he agreed with a sigh. Cross smiled that genuine smile only he could pull off.

"Looks like we got a show to prepare for guys," I muttered finally getting my bearings.

"How fun," Hiro drawled; he hated having to rush preparations.

Kaname cleared his throat getting our attention. He gave us a polite smile.

"I'll show you to your rooms since everyone is out of the dorm."

* * *

After about 2 hours of practicing enough songs to fill a 30 minute span-give or take a few seconds- we set up in a place near the gate but not right beside it just enough to draw attention to the small stage with our equipment and a Mic Headmaster Cross let me borrow.

"Ready guys," Karin asked behind the drums with a grin on her face; she loved the adrenaline based fire burning in her gut during a performance.

"Yeah," Akira said softly with his bass guitar in his hands.

"A little confidence won't hurt mate," Will said brightly holding his electric guitar lightly as he fiddled with the strings.

"Mind your own business, William. Akira does just fine," Hiro scolded checking the speakers and tuning his own guitar. "I swear if you weren't so good with your instrument I'd hit on the head with a metal bat."

Will grinned and opened his mouth-

"Don't. You. Dare." Karin growled barring her fangs.

He shrunk back.

I threw her a grateful glance and she smile back with a wink.

* * *

Soon the gates opened from both classes, the girls from Day Class rushed forth squealing as they saw the handsome faces of the Night Class. We heard a whistle being blown trying to calm down the ravenous pack of girls though it didn't seem to be working well. The Night Class handled it well though like any well behaved honor student would. Politely dodging hands as they moved closer to the stage in a group as the young girl who blew the whistle pushed them back as much as she could.

After Mr. Cross calmed down the students enough for them to listen to us they started oddly at me not that I could blame them. Here was I, a girl, obviously dressed in the boy's uniform with black inch tall high heels, I smiled anyway.

"Hello Cross Academy," I yelled only getting a weak response back.

"Is that the best you got?" I teased. Then yelled, "Hello Cross Academy!!"

They finally yelled back so loud my ears nearly popped.

"Now that's more like it! Encase you weren't listening our name is Night's Corner and we're here to show you how to rock all day!!"

They screamed excitedly back.

"Or at least bout 30 minutes," I commented as an afterthought with a smirk as they groaned.

* * *

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be _

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now?  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be and now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style 

I smiled at them as they applauded our performance and whistled their approval.

* * *

"If you liked that song this next one will really get your blood boiling," I yelled into the Mic with a glint of mischief in my now purple eyes.

_Oh no, I just keep on falling._  
_Back to the same old!  
And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?  
Oh my way, eh_  
_With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide.  
Misery  
And kill off this common sense of mine _

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want

We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason.  
I'm not letting go, oh!

And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing 

_Well ha_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_Misery  
To kill off the finite state of mind _

And it takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't meet the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want 

The Crowd began to dance with us; girls swinging their hips and guys banging their heads

_  
We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back _

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this! 

"We were born for this," The majority of the crowd sang.  
_  
All right, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this!  
_

"We were born for this," The crowd replied with more feeling this time.

We were born for this!

"We were born for this," The audience yelled back.

We were born for, we were born for

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this!

"We were born for this," The audience sang back jumping and dancing.__

We were born for this," I sang with the crowd. 

I sighed before backing away feeling the sweat sticking to my skin and my skin cooling in the night air.

* * *

"Okay I'll sing one more song then we'll be listening to my friend Akira's music. If you like mine you'll love his."

The audience cheered showing their excitement.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth _

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't never matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good 

I bowed as they clapped for me then walked away from the Mic letting Akira take my place.

* * *

"Um, Hello, Minna-san," Akira said shyly with a slight blush causing some of the girls to blush madly and squeal.

"Uh, I'll be singing a few songs for your enjoyment if Cami-san would please take my guitar..?"

I smiled taking off my jacket and loosening my tie grabbing his red dragon guitar.

He smoothed his curly black hair from his pale face; his nervous habit.

He sent us the signal with his stance as he gripped the Mic and we got ready to play our instruments. Will started out first.

_Yeah Here We Go For The Hundredth Time _

Hand Grenade Pins In Every Line

Flow Em Up And Let Something Shine

Going Out Of My fking Mind

Filthy Mouth, No Excuse

Find A New Place To Hang This Noose

String Me Up From Atop These Roofs

Knot It Tight So I Won't Get Loose

Truth Is You Can Stop And Stare

Run Myself Out And No One Cares

Dug The Trench Out Lay It Down There

With The Shovel Up Out Of Reach Somewhere

Yeah, Someone Pour It In

Make It A Dirt Dance Floor Again

Say Your Prayers And Stomp It Out

When They Bring That Chorus In 

Akira sung next in a voice so unnatural for him it might of scared the audience.

_I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper _

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out 

Will sung again with blazing eyes.

_Go Start The Show _

Drop Your Boys And The Sloppy Flow

Shotgun I Put Lock And Load

Cock It Back And Then Watch It Go

Mama Help Me I've Been Cursed

Death Is Rolling In Every Verse

Candy Paint On This Brand New Hearse

Can't Contain Him He Knows He Works

Practice Hurts I Wont Lie

Doesn't Matter How Hard I Try

Half The Words Don't Mean A Thing

And I Know That I Wont Be Satisfied

So Why Try Ignoring It

Make It A Dirt Dance Floor Again

Say Your Prayers And Stomp It Out

When They Bring That Chorus In 

Akira finished off with:

_I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper _

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out

I've Opened Up These Skies

I'll Make You Face This

I Bought Myself Some Fire

I'll Make You, Face, This, Now!!!!

_I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper _

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out Digging Deeper

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

Just To Throw It Away

I Bleed It Out

I Bleed It Out

I Bleed It Out 

The crowd froze in awe as he just sheepishly smiled; he sang with all his under laying anger and animosity, which was a lot.

* * *

"Oh! Uh, this next song is my personal favorite for a certain friend of mine," He threw me a quick glance. 

He started off speaking softly, "this is what I brought you, this you can keep this  
Is what I brought, you may forget me I promise to  
Depart just promise one thing; kiss my eyes and lay  
Me to sleep. This is what i brought you, this you  
Can keep, this is what i brought, you may forget me, i promise you my heart just promise to sing;  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. this is what i  
though, i though you need me, this is what i  
Though so think me naive i promise you a heart  
You promise to keep; kiss my eyes and lay me to  
Sleep, kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep, kiss my eyes  
And lay to... sleep."

_Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life? _

With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky,  
He left them all behind.  
Were left to wonder why  
He left us all behind. 

_Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

_Dreams of his crash wont pass.  
Oh, how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystified,  
He left them all behind  
And how his children cried.  
He left us all behind.  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

_What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out  
Without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin,  
Ever searching for what we were promised...  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...  
Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?_

_Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

_Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?_

The crowd was still a little awed but cheered nonetheless; it really was an awesome song.

"Um, okay," He fumbled with his words, "This next song is one me and William came up with out of boredom. I hope you like it..."

* * *

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in  
The form of words_

_Don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing  
That just the business I'm in _

This ain't a scene, its a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, its a goddamn arms race 

I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate 

_oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate_

_oh so intricate_

_I wrote the gospel on giving up_

_You look pretty singing_

_But the real bombshells have already sunk_

_pre Madonna of the gutter_

_And I'll be painting your trash  
Gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips and cars  
but more like p-p-p-parties _

This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene; it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race

Bandwagons full please catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate 

_oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate  
Oh so intricate_

_Whoahohhohhhhhohhhh  
All the boys the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips  
Didnt move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out_

_**This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a  
Goddamn arms race**_

_I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate  
Oh so intricate _

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave  
Are oh so intricate 

_oh so intricate

* * *

_

The crowd screamed in excitement with adrenaline pumped through their veins.

"Okay we're taking a five minute break before our final song," Hiro said sternly in the Mic taking it from Akira.

The crowd groaned before spreading out in separate groups.

Will smiled as girls eyed him pervertedly, "Wow, that was fun."

We got off the stage for the break and the boys were swarmed by Day Class girls and the Day Class boys surrounded me and Karin.

We heard the whistle again and the petite girl calling to the girls _and_ boys, "Calm down and please back away from the band give them some room people!"

I squeezed from out of the circle leaving Karin to eat up the attention she craved and my dark blue eyes met dark brown ones. The girl smiled at me politely.

"Hello, my name is Yuki Cross," Yuki greeted sticking out her pale slender hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki-san. My name is-"

"C-Camiella Kingstine," A vaguely familiar voice said from behind me.

I froze and turned to meet cold silver eyes.

I-it couldn't be.., I thought as his mouth twitched.

"Zero? I didn't know you knew Camiella-san," Yuki said politely.

"Z-Zero? Zero!" I cried before hugging him tightly, "I missed you..."

He hugged me back just as tightly.

"Caramel," He whispered putting his head in my hair as if soaking in the smell.

"Zero? How do you-"

We let go quickly obviously we both forgot Yuki was still here.

"We've know each other since we were kids," Zero explained to her quickly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Wow! Really? It's so nice to meet one of Zero's friends," Yuki enthused with her naive eyes wide in excitement.

"Ditto," I agreed as I grabbed Zero's hand tightly feeling a new strength in him.

He was the same yet so different I could tell but nothing specific came to mind. I shook off the thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, Kaname approached us with his own distant polite smile and I felt Zero tense beside me. I guess this two don't get along well...

"What do you want, Kuran," Zero practically spat while glaring and pulling me closer to him.

Yep, I guessed right they hated each other so much they'd like to gut each other and hang the other by intestines.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Kiryu," He said in a distant way looking amused before turning to me. "I need to talk to you," He said politely in an urgent way.

"Uh, sure," I replied to Kaname then turned to Zero noticing he only gripped my hand tighter, "Don't worry, Zero-kun, we'll catch up later."

"Promise," He asked softly.

"Promise," I replied softly grazing my lips against his left side jaw line.

He let go knowing I never broke my promises I sealed to him like that. I walked away with Kaname leading me away from the crowds. He soon turned towards me when we were in a darker part of the court yard.

"Why are you so close to him," Kaname asked intently.

I was backtracking at his intense brown almost red eyes.

"Yes that's an excellent question to ask her Kaname-sama," A girl said who sounded so snobby I resisted my urge to slap her.

I turn to see a girl with long brown hair to her waist and cunning brown eyes. The only way of identifying she was a vampire is because of her white skirt uniform.

I gave her a fake smile I didn't even try to feel, "I don't believe he was asking your opinion, _little girl_."

She scowled at me, "I am not a little girl."

"The way you hang around Kaname as if you're a puppy dog says otherwise."

She hissed and went to throw a fist at me only to be stopped by another pale boy.

"Now, now Ruka let's not lose our temper in public," The boy teased before grinning at me showing his fangs.

"But Aido-sama... she insulted me," Ruka screeched still glaring at me as I stuck out my tongue childishly.

Aido chuckled as amusement twinkled in his light blue eyes and he ran his free hand through his messy blond hair, "And you called Ruka a little girl."

I grinned, "I'm _immature_ not a _little girl_ who whines when she doesn't get her way."

Her face turned red as I turned back to Kaname, "Sorry bout that. I can't stand superficial girls. Any who, I've been close to Zero-kun for half my life. We first met in town on errands for our parents he looked at me in disgust at first because he knew what everyone else did; my dad was a vampire who seduced my human mother and I was the result: a half-breed. We got to know each other after he helped me fight some bullies and our moms kept forcing us to spend time with each other. Soon after we became good friends then best friends despite our differences."

Kaname looked at me closely as if searching my eyes for any lies; he found none and nodded before walking away.

I looked at his retreating figure confused before shrugging it off skipping back to Zero.

* * *

I wanted to make this clear the songs in this story are not owned by me what so ever! So no sueing please. 


	3. Chapter 3

I went through the crowd looking for Zero and Yuki before seeing them talking. Zero saw me first and I smiled happily at him skipping toward him.

"Hey ya Zero-kun," I chirped hugging him around his waist feeling him trap his arm around my back in a tight grip.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say to you," He asked urgently in a hurried voice.

"Zero-kun! Calm down," I looked up at him with a slight smile, "My answers in order are yes, no, and he asked why I was close to you-I just told him the truth." I frowned," Is that bad?"

He looked at me softly, "No that's not bad. I-I just don't trust Kuran... You're the only vampire I trust."

I smiled brightly at him, "Hey let's play 20 questions!"

He blinked at me like he was back tracking, "You are so random, Caramel."

I pouted, "I can't help it."

"What's your favorite ice cream shop," Zero asked.

I smiled at his pretentious bored tone, "aisukurimu shoppu(just means ice cream shop so don't look to closely for a real japan ice cream shop)! 'Course! What is your fave food?"

"Miso," He answered simply as you guys sat on the stage away from the mic.

"That'll never change.."

He smirked, "How's your mother?"

"Fine but I'm sure she'll love to hear from you soon. How do _you_ of all people deal with Mr.Cross? I know you can't stand people that are...well like me much."

Zero got this dark vein on his head, "He's a good guy for taking me in but he annoys the hell out of me...if it wasn't for him being so kind I'd probably kill him."

I chuckled nervously with a small sweat drop, "Let's not go there, Zero-kun."

He sighed a little dramatically I surpressed a smile, "Fine."

After a few more questions, we found out about some stuff we already knew and some new things.

"Cami-chan," Karin called, "It's time for our finale!"

I looked away from Zero with a smile still on my face looking towards Kari come from out of the crowd with admirers behind her. I nodded looking back at Zero.

"I'll see you later Zero-kun," I whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled softly at me(yes he smiles!!) before cradling my head and giving me a soft quick kiss on the lips, "See you later, Caramel." He licked his lips and jumped off stage leaving me blushing.

"Okay Cross Academy, Are you ready for our final song?" I said my eyes a deep purple again.

The crowd yelled back enthused as the others tuned their instruments.

"This final song goes out to my bestest friend ever, Zero Kiryu. I hate you yet love ya all the same, babe!"

The crowd seemed to find that funny as they laughed and grinned even whooping.

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Kari sang softly, "_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush_."

The boys simultaneously yelled, "Two,three,four!"

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies!  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies!_

Karin practically whispered_, "Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush."_

The boys yelled as the crowd rocked along with the beat_, "Two, Three, Four!!"_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

* * *

_

The crowd applauded and whooped in excitement I'm glad they liked the song so much it was written just for Zero(Night:I'm saying that for story sake).

After the performance Headmaster Cross came across the stage with a big cheerful smile and gave a short speech about appreciation of music and dedicated students while the boys packed up the band stuff.

I walked down from the stage happily to see Zero resisting the urge to grin.

"Did you like the song," I asked jumping in place.

"Well...," Zero paused teasingly;I pouted in response. He grinned enough for me to see, "Yeah it was a pretty cool song and very true."

His eyes smoldered slightly causing me to gulp.

A cold hand gripped my elbow forcefully pulling me away from Zero causing him to glare at the owner of the hand but Yuki's hand on his shoulder stopped him from reacting much. I looked at who was pulling me only to see Aido with Hiro slightly in front of him walking briskly.

I resisted and asked annoyed, " Is there a reason you're pulling me?"

"School," Hiro grunted obviously upset with me.

I sighed, I could guess they saw me talking to Zero as socializing with my 'food'. Stupid school lessons!


End file.
